klockifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Han Solo
thumb|Han SoloHan Solo był przemytnikiem pracującym dla Hutta Jabby, jednak podczas Bitwy o Yavin stanął po stronie Rebeliantów i odtąd brał udział w akcjach Sojuszu. Był właścicielem Sokoła Millenium, przyjacielem Wookiego Chewbacci oraz Luke'a Skywalkera. Historia Baza Echo Gdy Rebelianci przebywali w bazie na Hoth, Han chciał odlecieć stamtąd, żeby spłacić dług wobec Jabby i uwolnić się od łowców klocków ścigających go z nadzieją na otrzymanie za to odpowiedniej zapłaty. Jednak ponieważ Sokół się zepsuł, trzeba było go naprawić tak więc Han i Chewie spędzali czas w bazie. Gdy Luke został napadnięty przez Wampę, Han go znalazł ryzykując własne życie. Pomagał też generałowi Rieekanowi w sprawdzaniu, czy ktoś nie znalazł ich bazy. Nie brał udziału w bitwie. Tuż po tym, jak Darth Vader wtargnął do bazy, Han uciekł Sokołem razem z Leią, Chewiem i C-3PO. Wersje Zwykły Żółty thumb|left|100px|Han z niebieskimi nogami thumb|100px|Han z brązowymi nogamiSą dwie wersje żółtego Hana w zwykłym ubraniu. Nie różnią się zupełnie niczym tylko kolorem nóg i pasa. Jeden ma brązowe, a drugi niebieskie. Obaj mają ten sam nadruk na głowie, który zmienił się dopiero w 2011 roku, mają białą koszulę i kamizelkę. Mają identyczny nadruk na pasie i na jednej nodze. Obaj mają też stare brązowe włosy thumb|100px|Han z 2011thumb|left|100px|Han z brązowymi nogami Nowy kolor Nowe wersje Hana Solo są także dwie. Jeden ma środkową część taką samą jak starsze wersje, ręce również, tylko dłonie nie są żółte, a mają nowy kolor, a za częściowo rozpiętą koszulą nie widać już żółtego koloru. Ma też brązowe nogi takie same jak żółty Han. Włosy również są takie same. Druga wersja pojawiła się w 2011 i ma już nowy nadruk na głowie oraz niebieskie nogi i pas. Środkowa część jest identyczna. Włosy jednak dalej są identyczne. Skiff Jest to jednocześnie Han ze Skiffa i z karbonitu. thumb|left|100px|Żółty Han z karbonitu Żółty Żółty Han ma stary nadruk na głowie, która oczywiście jest żółta. Ma także brązowe włosy, nogi i pas w tym samym kolorze bez nadruku. Nie ma kamizelki, ma tylko białą koszulę bez wielu szczegółów, niezapiętą na ostatni guzik, więc część nadruku jest żółta. Ręce są białe, a dłonie oczywiście żółte. thumb|95px|Nowy Han z karbonitu/Skiffa Nowy Ta wersja nie różni się od żółtej niczym oprócz nowego koloru głowy, dłoni i części nadruku widzianego przez to, że ostatni guzik nie jest zapięty. thumb|left|100px|Han ze [[Slave I (nowy)|Slave'a I]] Ze Slave I Ten Han również ma nowy kolor, nogi pas i włosy takie, jak w poprzednich wersjach, białą koszulę zawierającą jednak nieporównywalnie więcej szczegółów. Ma także nowy nadruk na głowie. Hoth Na Hoth możemy znaleźć cztery wersje Hana Solo. thumb|100px|Han z Echo Base W kapturze z Echo Base Ma on oczywiście głowę w nowym kolorze, lecz ze starym nadrukiem, który zmieni się dopiero dwa lata później w Hoth Echo Base. Nogi mają kolor Cool Yellow z nadrukiem takim jak wszystkie wersje oprócz tych z karbonitu, Szturmowca i Hana z Padawańskiego Widma. Pas i środkowa część ma kolor ciemny niebieski, na pasie nadruk jest taki jak zwykle, a środkowa część to kurtka. Ręce mają taki sam kolor, dłonie ten sam co głowa. Poza tym Han ma kaptur podobny do tego, jak Anakin Skywalker w pewnym zestawie i Han z następnego zestawu z Bazą. thumb|left|100px|Nowy Han w kapturze thumb|100px|Han z Hoth bez kaptura W kapturze z Hoth Echo Base thumb|left|100px|Han z X-wingaTen Han ma nowy nadruk na głowie i nową wersję kaptura. Wszystko inne niczym nie różni się od starszej wersji. Z X-winga Ten Han to połączenie środkowej części tego z Echo Base, nóg i pasa tego bez kaptura oraz starszej, lecz w kolorze Light Nougat głowy i brązowymi wosami. Bez kaptura Ten Han przyporządkowany jest do wnętrza Bazy Echo. Ma koszulę i rozpiętą kurtkę oraz brązowe włosy, nogi i pas z normalnym nadrukiem. Ręce i dłonie są takie same, jak w wersjach z kapturem. Karbonit Są dwie wersje Hana w karbonicie. thumb|80px|Han w karbonicie Stary Stary Han w karbonicie to po prostu klocek 1x2x5 z odpowiednim nadrukiem przedstawiającym Hana w skali szarości. thumb|left|90px|Nowy karbonit Nowy Nowy blok karbonitu jest dużo lepszy. Ma uchwyty z dwóch stron, a do środka można włożyć prawdziwą Minifigurkę. Hana można oczywiście również wyjąć stamtąd. Jest to nowa wersja Hana ze Skiffa. Na zewnątrz widać wyraźnie trójwymiarowy kształt Minifiga z rękami podniesionymi do góry. thumb|100px|Han Szturmowiec Szturmowiec Han Szturmowiec pojawia się w jednym zestawie - Death Star. Ma on nogi i środkową część zwykłego Szturmowca, a głowę i włosy takie jak zwykle. Inne thumb|left|100px|Han z ceremonii Ceremonia na Yavin IV Jest to najnowszy zwykły Han, z różnicą w nadruku na środkowej części. Jest to medal, który Han dostał na końcu filmu. Poza tym koszula Hana jest zapięta na ostatni guzik i nie widać kołnierza. thumb|100px|Han z filmu LEGO Padawańskie Widmo Ta wersja została dołączona do płyty DVD z filmem LEGO Star Wars: Padawańskie Widmo. Jest to młody Han występujący w tym właśnie filmie. Ma środkową część Hana ze Slave'a I, głowę także, zupełnie nowe włosy i krótkie nogi w kolorze Brick Yellow. Zestawy z Hanem Żółty Mos Eisley Cantina (ciemne niebieskie nogi) Millenium Falcon (niebieskie nogi) Cloud City (dwa - brązowe nogi, stary karbonit) Jabba's Prize (stary karbonit) Slave I (stary karbonit) Slave I (stary karbonit) Desert Skiff (Skiff) Nowy kolor The Battle of Endor (brązowe nogi) Millenium Falcon z Ultimate Collector Series (brązowe nogi) Death Star (dwa - brązowe nogi, Szturmowiec) AT-AT Walker (Hoth bez kaptura) Echo Base (Hoth - starszy z kapturem) Hoth Echo Base (Hoth - nowy z kapturem) Millenium Falcon (Hoth - starszy z kapturem +włosy) X-wing Fighter (Hoth - brązowe nogi, włosy, bez kaptura) Jabba's Sail Barge (Skiff) Slave I (dwa - nowy karbonit, najnowszy Skiff) Encyklopedia Postaci (ceremonia) Film LEGO Star Wars: Padawańskie Widmo (młody) Kategoria:Minifigurki Kategoria:Rebelianci